My Soldier!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are married and it's their 6th anniversary but Natsuki is away on a mission. The school has a large gift for their headmistress, Shizuru! What is this gift? Read and find out! One-Shot! Full of fluff!


My soldier!

One-Shot!

A/N: Hey everyone! I thought as a quick celebration I will write a One-Shot! This will not be turned into a story! It is simply a good few hundred or thousand words! I hope you enjoy this fluffiness! This is set in Garderobe! Enjoy! Brad:D

* * *

Three months have passed since she left for her mission. An entire three months since one half walked out the door to go and fight for their country. There hasn't been anything of any type of communication since the women left. Not a phone call nor a letter. The other half whom stayed at home wishing her to come home safely, is missing her greatly and can't help but worry. All the worst cases of tragedies popping in her mind at what may be happening to her beloved now.

Shizuru Viola-Kruger is a woman of masks. No one can see through them besides one person, who is currently undergoing a top secret mission from Wind-Bloom government given to her squad. Shizuru's beloved wife, Natsuki Viola-Kruger, is a high ranked soldier in Wind-Bloom's elite squad and captain of the team. Natsuki had been promised an award but she never told Shizuru...She just said she will have to wait until she comes back.

Natsuki and Shizuru have been married for over 5 years. They got married when Natsuki proposed at the age 22 and Shizuru at the age 23. They had been dating since they turned 16 and 17. In total so far, they have been together for 11-12 years. Natsuki joined the army when she turned 20 after she had been through all of the training necessary. As Natsuki progressed through the ranks, the longer she had to stay away from her wife and they both hated it. Now with Natsuki currently 27 and Shizuru 28, Shizuru had been hinting at starting a family together and Natsuki would always reply with a 'We'll see, babe.' and left it there.

Shizuru is the headmistress of Garderobe Academy. The school is very large and has a large amount of students but Shizuru enjoys a challenge. She doesn't live in the suite built for the headmistress, instead she lives in a mansion with Natsuki, when she is home of course. Shizuru had told Natsuki that if she decided to leave the ranks she always has a place at Garderobe, by Shizuru's side. Even as Natsuki came and went, she never forgot any kind of special day from birthday's to anniversary's or just anything and she always made sure Shizuru knew that Natsuki loved her so much.

This is because recently in the years, Natsuki's job began to include fighting with enemies. Natsuki has scars on her toned and slim body and many cuts but they always heal from Shizuru's touch. Natsuki never knows if she will make it back or not and that is why she always has a plan to support Shizuru if she does not come back.

Today is Shizuru's and Natsuki's wedding anniversary. It is their 6th year as a married couple but Natsuki can't make it back for it. No communication and no Natsuki. Shizuru grew very worried that morning but hid it well with her signature mask.

As Shizuru walked down the pathway towards the assembly hall, students greeted her with a bit more enthusiasm. The assembly will be held outside in the lovely heat of the day with the sun shinning over the large court yard. She was perfectly on time when she arrived and made her way to the stage as the teachers and students clapped for her entrance. All the teachers and students then seated themselves and sat patiently, waiting for the announcements to begin.

"Ara, good morning. I am very proud of your entrance. Firstly, I would like to announce: Welcome back for a new start of the week. The sun is absolutely stunning today." Shizuru said first and once she finished, everyone began clapping like mad men and that made Shizuru curious as to why the students are more energetic today.

Shizuru stayed silent as the clapping began to die away as she absorbed the sun shinning on her face. She continued on with the announcements and speeches and she was about to call the assembly to a close when Miss Maria suddenly interrupted her.

"Pardon the intrusion, Gakuencho. I have an announcement from all the teachers and students, to you. Please take a seat in this chair being provided for you." Maria said in a softer voice than usual and it made Shizuru feel uncomfortable, having never heard anything on the lines of Miss Maria and Soft.

Shizuru took the seat that a teacher provided her and her business suits knee length skirt rode up a bit as she sat with her back straight and her hands in her lap with her ankles crossed together. Students swooned over the sight but became silent when Miss Maria gave them a gaze from her green eyes.

"Now then. As a reward for being an admirable headmistress and for your continued work, we have all joined together to give you the most precious gift of your life. The present may be revealed!" Miss Maria finished and the students broke out in screams as they all chanted: "REVEAL! REVEAL! REVEAL!"

As the chants continued, rose petals began falling from up above and slowly floating down to the floor which reminded Shizuru of her and Natsuki's wedding. Everything is so beautiful as she sat there, slightly stunned watching as rose petals fell, music from a piano played, students chanting and then...Natsuki.

Shizuru watched as a figure appeared in the middle of the aisle between a sea of students. The figure walked forwards and time seemed to stop as Shizuru watched an elite army soldier walked down the pathway, towards her. It is none other than her wife, Natsuki in her salute army uniform. Natsuki is wearing a captains salute uniform. It consists of: A Captain Army Class A Enlisted/Officers Grey Coat. An army grey shirt short sleeve. A grey tie. An Army Class A Grey Officer Trousers. An army officer 1/2 inch sleeve black braid. Army Grey Officer Company Grade Cap that sat on her head. Army Black Male elastic belt with black open face buckle and tip, snugly hanging around her waist. Military poromeric corfam gloss black shoes. Natsuki's suit made her look so handsome but Shizuru loved all the medals and accessories that she wears. Army Bullion Captain Epaulets. Captain Rank Insignia. Nameplate White On Black that reads 'Viola- Kruger'. A reserve recruiter badge. A special operations diver Overseas Bar Gold Embroidered On Grey. Army Infantry Officer Collar Device. An honor guard full color tab.

Shizuru slowly rose from her seat as Natsuki began to get closer and closer to her. Shizuru's eyes began to water as she watched Natsuki smile at her and she caught sight of those emerald eyes under the big cap on her head. Shizuru couldn't hold back and so she ran forwards in her heels towards Natsuki. Natsuki dropped her duffle bag on the floor at her side and ran forwards herself and they met halfway. They opened their arms and Natsuki caught Shizuru in a hug and spun her around. Clapping engulfed the large field as everyone awed at the sight of the couple.

"I missed you, Natsuki..." Shizuru said as she nuzzled her face in Natsuki's neck, loving the warmth and safety of the embrace Natsuki offered her. In response, Natsuki picked her up and spun her around before setting them back on the floor as Shizuru pulled back slightly and caressed her cheeks.

"My soldiers home." Shizuru spoke and offered a lovely smile. Natsuki smiled and as Shizuru leaned in she pulled back slightly before she took Shizuru's hands in her own.

"I'm always home with you. I never have to leave you anymore. No more ranks, missions or leaving." Natsuki smiled and looked at Shizuru's shocked and confused eyes that she loves. "Surprise, babe. I'm no longer in the services! Happy anniversary! Now then, how about we start on that family we have been wanting recently, hm?" Natsuki explained and she was met with luscious lips on her own as they both melted into the touch. Natsuki could feel Shizuru lift off her cap and placed it on her own head. They shared a loving kiss before Natsuki pulled away and faced Miss Maria as she smirked at Shizuru wearing her cap that made her look even more sexy.

"I thank you, Miss Maria and everyone else but I'm afraid I have to steal away my loving wife!" Natsuki winked at everyone there and picked Shizuru up bridal style as they went straight towards their home. The home where they will live together with their future family. They laughed, giggled and kissed all the way there from the bridal hold to the car and then, to their no longer lonely bed.

* * *

A/N: Yay! What does everyone think of this awesome One-Shot! I never realized it too so long to write! I hope you enjoyed the fluff and I hope to see you all soon! Brad:D


End file.
